


Rewarded

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [59]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she was rewarded for her loyalty and service was a guarantee that she'd do it again, forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewarded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 20 June 2016  
> Word Count: 240  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: Ann + magic  
> Summary: The first time she was rewarded for her loyalty and service was a guarantee that she'd do it again, forever.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series character backstory for Ann. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: There is a whole backstory for Ann and her life of service to the Power and the Antichrist that I'd love to know more about. And when we got that one line about her meeting Mrs. Baylock, my mind just latched onto this whole idea of Ann learning from her, training to become what she has become by the time the series starts.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She met Mrs. Baylock when she was twelve years old. Within a year, she was under the woman's tutelage, and her parents didn't even know about it. Not that she intentionally hid it from them in the beginning but, by the time she thought to tell them, it was too late and she knew they wouldn't approve. Her father certainly would disapprove, given that he disapproved of everything about her.

It didn't matter in the long run. She found what she'd been searching for, the purpose that consumed her soul, and there was nothing that would stop her from fulfilling her part of the Plan. She dug into the texts that she was given, relishing each new bit of knowledge she obtained. Her thoughts filled journals that she kept out in plain sight in her bedroom, but no one bothered to look.

Mrs. Baylock gave her a test exactly one year and one day after she began her studies. When she passed with flying colors, she felt a sense of overwhelming pride at a job well done. Within twenty-four hours, she had a new level of freedom in an extended curfew that had her out later than most teens three and four years older than she was. Her mother said it was because of her good grades, but she knew it was the Power at play. The next time she saw Mrs. Baylock, she pledged her life to the Plan.


End file.
